Romulan Star Empire
.]] The Romulan Star Empire (or simply, Romulan Empire) was a major galactic regional power from the 22nd through 24th centuries, encompassing the Romulan people and their subject worlds and species. The Empire was known for its xenophobic character and policies of extreme secrecy and territorial protectionism. Politics In external application, Romulan political agendas appeared largely unified over the centuries. Their goals focused on maintaining Imperial security through vigilance, and negating the perceived advantages of their rivals. Both goals were accompanied by a near-paranoid reticence to reveal information, even facts as basic as their racial identity, that might illuminate other Romulan ambitions or motivations. Short of war, the means to those ends have generally varied between favored methods: Talok, an instrument of covert foreign-policy, in 2154.]] *'Surreptitious political disruption of rivals' – as in the secret relationship with V'Las of the Vulcan High Command in the 2150s, participation in the Khitomer Conspiracy of 2293, the alliance with the Klingon House of Duras from the 2340s, or the aborted attempt to replace key Starfleet officers with clones in the late 24th Century. (ENT: "Kir'Shara", Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; TNG: "Sins of the Father", Star Trek: Nemesis) *'Limited, surprise or covert military action' – as in the use of telepresence-operated drone-ships to spark the "Babel Crisis" among neighboring powers in 2154, a single Bird-of-Prey used to attack the Federation border and gauge its weaknesses in the Neutral Zone incursion of 2266, or the attack on the Klingon outpost at Narendra III in 2344. (ENT: "Babel One", "United"; TOS "Balance of Terror; TNG: "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]") shown in 2266.]] The Empire did resort to open warfare when it was deemed necessary, but in typical fashion, their reasons for war were less than candidly expressed, as in the Earth-Romulan War and the enigmatic Tomed Incident of 2311. Unlike the Klingon objectives of the First Federation-Klingon War, Romulans do not appear to have gone to war with neighboring powers under a flag of "expansion", and no competition existed for the development of Class M worlds along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Romulans expressed little resentment for the negotiated Zone they zealously guarded, and following their conflicts, the Empire withdrew behind the safety of the buffer for many decades of self-imposed isolation from Federation affairs . (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "Errand of Mercy", "The Trouble with Tribbles"; TNG "The Neutral Zone") Government (2375)]] The Romulan Star Empire is ruled by the Romulan Senate, which is overseen by the Praetor. The Continuing Committee is another powerful government body the preator presides over. In the past, the Romulan Star Empire was headed by an emperor. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges"; VOY: "The Q and the Grey"; Star Trek: Nemesis) The Senate represents an oligarchy; like an authoritarian system, an oligarchy is controlled by a small group of individuals, who govern mainly in their own interest. In contrast with authoritarians, however, the Romulans do not seem to oppress individual freedoms to a great degree; however, relatively little is known about the Romulan civil legal system. The political structure of the Romulan Star Empire is unknown, but it seems to be an unitary, since the central governments holds all power. The Romulan Senate has dispatched ambassadors from time to time, including Caithlin Dar to the Planet of Galactic Peace and Nanclus to the United Federation of Planets. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Military , 2152.]] The Romulan military is a powerful force in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite being defeated by Earth in the Earth-Romulan War of the 2150s, the Romulan Empire continued to be a powerful presence, not afraid to tempt Starfleet by entering the Neutral Zone. Romulan forces were a deciding factor in the Dominion War. Their entry into the war in 2374 turned the tide of war in favor of the Allies. (TOS:"Balance of Terror"; DS9:"In the Pale Moonlight") Romulan military operations are supported and planned by the War Plans Council, a high-level government agency. :The uniforms used by the Romulan military employ varying patterns and colors, which don't appear to have anything to do with the wearer's position or rank. It is unknown what they do mean; some fans speculate the different colors and patterns refer to family or clan affiliation. Besides regular forces, the Romulan Tal Shiar also has its own fleet of starships, and are a ruthless and powerful organization within the Empire and beyond. See also: Romulan ranks, Romulan starships Military campaigns and battles warbird, 2364.]] * Battle of Cheron (around 2160) * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt (2272) * Norkan Campaign * Tomed Incident (2311) * Battle of Narendra III (2344) * Battle of the Omarion Nebula (2371) * First Battle of Chin'toka (2374) * Second Battle of Chin'toka (2375) * Battle of Cardassia (2375) * Battle of the Bassen Rift (2379) * Battle of Okardo Science ]] The Romulan Ministry of Science oversees the scientific research of the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulan Astrophysical Academy is a division within the Romulan science community. (DS9: "When It Rains..."; VOY: "Eye of the Needle") After the brief Romulan-Klingon Alliance in 2268, the Romulans exchange their cloaking technology for the D7-class battlecruisers. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") See also: *warp drive *Cloaking device *Disruptor *Plasma torpedo Related topics *Romulan history *Romulan planets *Systems in the Romulan Neutral Zone *Romulan language Category:Governments de:Romulanisches Sternenimperium fr:Empire Stellaire Romulien nl:Romulan Ster Rijk